Canada's World: Start Somewhere
by Fred-the-Moose
Summary: Canada learns that there are many different ways to be in control. Russia is all to willing to teach. Canada's first encounter with another Nation at 'Hyperdrive'. AU-ish
1. Give Me the Names

So this is mostly just scrap/ stuff I can't get out of my brain, but it kind of has to do with the world of 'Hyperdrive' but sort of not.

It's still dealing with Canada's power struggle/being a power-bottom/being in control type of thing, but I'm looking at it through a sort of... control without feeling like you have control.

It fits with the story, but it's also very very different from the rest of the series. It's going to have a third chapter later.  
It starts with America and Canada having a chat. Second and third chapter will be about Canada and Russia.

So seriously tell me what you think.

* * *

America cracked open a beer, sliding it across the table towards Canada, who nodded and thanked the man quietly. Ever since meeting at 'Hyperdrive', America had been approaching the Canadian outside of their almost weekly rendezvous. Now America found Canada at the world meetings, at his hockey games, and now, had even invited him over for a drink. All without the intentions of shagging each other. Canada found it odd, that America would want to spend all this time with him now. Why not before? Canada hadn't changed. He was still the meek and quiet man he had always been. Then again, America had changed, and seeing Canada at the night club had changed his opinion of the man all together.

"That meeting was so boring Mattie. How can you possibly stay awake for all of it?" America asked after chugging a good measure of his own beer.  
"Well it _is_ important Al, it's not just England bothering France every day. Sometimes we talk about world issues. You should really pay attention."  
America pushed the air from his mouth making a "Pfft" sound before taking another drink. "Well what I was really paying attention to was the looks France was sending your way." He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down with the suggestion.

Canada sighed, trying to play off the blush that rose to his face. "Francis makes eyes at everyone."

America stopped with the eyebrows but leaned forwards his voice getting a bit quieter as he spoke. "Yes but not like he was today." He placed his drink on the table, pressing on as Canada chugged his own beer. "Has he visited you… you know…?"

Canada continued to chug his beer, willing his lungs to hold on a minute longer, so maybe America would drop it and move on.  
"Come on Mattie. I already know. I just wana hear you say it." America relaxed, reclining on his side of the couch taking another sip of beer.  
When Canada had finished his beer, and caught his breath he nodded. "Yes. If you must know I have. Quite a few times, actually."

America's face was a mixture of smug conceit, and something else, close to disappointment but not quite. It disappeared in seconds, replaced by determination and curiosity.  
"So who else has come to visit Matthew? I already know England and France…" The eyebrows resumed their wiggling, making Canada roll his eyes.

With a sigh, he set the empty beer bottle on the table and cracked open another, taking a long swig before looking at America sternly.  
"You can't tell anyone. I swear to god Al if you tell anyone I won't sleep with you for a year."  
"A year!" That seemed like a rather steep price for the older blond.  
"A year! This is serious business Al. I'm not a gossip."  
"Fine Fine. I promise, I promise on my Saturday night privileges."  
"Ok. Feliciano…"  
"Well that's a surprise."  
"Kiku…"  
"Clearly repressed sex drive."  
"Timo."  
America broke out into laughter.  
"And Ivan."  
The laughter stopped abruptly. "Ivan!" He shouted in disbelief.  
Canada nodded calmly, picking up his beer with a smile and nodding.  
"Ivan Ivan? Ivan Bragisnsky? Russia Ivan?"  
His eyes were so wide Canada swore they could have fallen right out. But the Canadian just continued to drink, nodding slightly as he smiled to himself.

"So… who was first? Who was the first to find you, all… dressed up and… in crazy Matt mode?"  
Canada sighed, reclining against the couch, beer still in hand. "If you must know, it was Ivan."  
"WHAT?!" In his excitement America stood, arms waving around him pushing some empty bottles off the table and onto the floor dramatically. "So you… with him…?"  
Canada set the beer down continuing to smile and nod while America came to terms with this new information.  
"So you… he let you… you know. Like you did with me? Like… he subbed for you?"  
Canada frowned. "No. Not like that."  
"So… you let him do you? In the club? You subbed?"  
Canada shook his head. "No, Ivan wasn't the first person I had sex with. He was however the first to find me. We meshed so well on the dance floor, but when I invited him to the back… well, of course he and I clashed. Neither was willing to submit. We danced some more and he went on his way."  
"But you said you'd slept with him."  
"I did. Not till later. And never in the club… He does come to dance every now and again though."  
America sighed, taking a long swig of his own beer. "Ivan huh… I just can't imagine it Mattie."

* * *

So... onto how Russia meets Canada!


	2. First Encounter

A little smutty smut for you!

* * *

Russia shoved his hands further into his pockets, looking around the street corner for any signs of… that man. The man whose phone was in his pocket.

There was no 'home' contact. Or even a family member. There wasn't even a number of any of the G8 countries. Just a lot of men's names. So he'd looked through a few text messages, finding one saying that he and Cal would meet at this exact corner. He didn't know a time, but maybe there was a house… an embassy, _something_!

Earlier that day, the larger man had bumped into the ghost nation at the world meetings. America's little brother. The shy nation had all but mumbled an apology before skittering away in a hurry. So quickly in fact, he had dropped his phone without noticing.

And that was why Russia now stood on a street corner in Vancouver Canada.

He sighed again for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. This was what he got for trying to be kind. A whole lot of trouble for nothing.

Russia's attention was pulled as loud music bombarded his ears. It stopped suddenly as a door at the end of an ally was slammed shut, a very disgruntled man stalking away. Moments later a woman exited, the loud music drowning out her voice as she yelled once. She pulled her jacket around her skimpy outfit and shuffled into the alleyway. "Cal! Don't be such a bitch Cal! Come back!"  
The man turned around continuing to walk backwards as he yelled back. "Tell Matthew to go back to the fucking hole he came out of Jen. I can't take any more of his fucking power trips!" And then he turned and continued to walk, brushing past Russia and mumbling under his breath.

Well… That certainly gave him a lead.

And so Russia made his way towards the door the man had come from, cringing at the loud music as he opened the door and stepped inside.

The music didn't seem so loud now that he was inside. He looked at his surroundings, noting he was on a catwalk suspended above a dance floor. The floor was sticky under his boots, and he prayed that it was just spilled drinks.

Now that he was in, the mission became even more difficult. How was Russia supposed to find a man he didn't even have a name for? He chided himself when he realized that 'Cal' had spoken the man's name, but at the moment it escaped him.

So he surveyed the patrons of the club, looking intently at each person. The man was often mistaken for his brother, America, so Russia decided to look for someone with a similar appearance. If only it was that easy.

Then there was a disturbance in the dance floor below him. People backing towards the walls as a small blond and a much larger brunette made their way into the center. They must be important with all that fuss, so Russia decided to look elsewhere.

It had been about 40 minutes, and 4 beers, since Russia's first steps in the club. Still no sign of the man. Canada. Canada was his country! Maybe the alcohol was helping.

He wandered back into the crowed, finally deciding to see what was so extraordinary about this blond. He nudged his way to the front, finally setting eyes on the mysterious man. His hips swayed seductively to the music, hands moving through the air with purpose and skill. The big brunette had since left, and two new men had joined him to dance, sandwiching the blond between their bodies.

And then he turned. His hair swooshing to the side as he swung his head to the beat, light blue eyes locking with his own. Canada.

How could it be? Impossible! That the shy ghost nation could be here... In this club, dancing like _that_. Russia had to rub his eyes to make sure it was not an illusion, but he was still there, smirking now as he danced.

Well that was certainly a surprise. And who would Russia be to lose out on such an opportunity. He _had_ brought the man's phone all the way here. So Russia stepped forwards, intent on claiming the seductive blond for himself. Two large men, almost as large as himself in fact, stepped towards him from the crowed, both taking a shoulder and holding him in place. Security guards?

He waited for the Canadian to turn in his direction, another devastatingly smooth smirk split onto his face as he pulled away from the men he was with and pushed himself upon Russia. The Russian returned the smirk, his arms wrapping around the smaller man, pulling him closer as the Canadian stood on tip toes and leaned into his ear.

"Welcome to Hyperdrive Ivan. How may I be of service today?"

That caught him off guard. There was no stutter, and his voice was quite strong. This couldn't be the same man. Russia pulled the cellphone from deep in his pocket, pushing it into one of Canada's hands.

"This is yours?"

He watched the man's eyes light up as he realized what had been returned to him, biting his lip as he shoved it into his pocket.

He whispered a quick 'thank you' before pulling Russia further into the dance floor, pushing his body against the larger man as his hands wrapped around the older mans neck and waist. Never one to argue with something good, Russia returned the favour, his hand resting on the small of Canada's back while the other rested at his side. Russia did not dance, perhaps he could sway, but dancing was not something that was going to be in the cards tonight.

So Russia swayed against the Canadian, hand sneaking under the light shirt and stroking at the soft skin he found there. The reaction was immediate, the Canadian arching into the touch, his hips now practically grinding against him.

So he pushed his luck, his free hand sliding down over the smaller man's ass, squeezing gently before pulling him close, smirking as he felt the hardness of the other man against him. Yes. This was most certainly worth the trouble.

After a particularly harsh grind Russia was almost certain he heard a groan from the Canadian. Before Russia could speak on the issue, Canada moved away, grabbing Russia's hand and pulling him from the dance floor. He followed silently, scanning his surroundings as he was lead to the back of the bar. They went down a hall, turning corners with precision before stopping at a seemingly unimportant door.

Canada turned the knob and stepped inside, pushing Russia against the wall as his foot slammed the door shut.

"Thanks for returning my phone Ivan. Let me show you how much I appreciate it."  
There was a mischievous glint in the younger nation's eye before he sank to his knees, pushing Russia's coat out of the way as he worked on his belt.

It wasn't long before Russia's trousers were on the ground, and Canada's lips wrapped around his semi-hard on. Russia's hands came up to Canada's head, applying a little pressure as the younger man went to work, mouth gliding over his shaft, tongue laving over veins, dipping into the sensitive slit before taking the entire thing back into his mouth. Russia was hard in no time.

He groaned in appreciation, 'Canada' slipping from his lips as he leaned his head against the wall.

But then he stopped, that hot wet mouth disappearing suddenly leaving Russia wanting and upset. But Canada rose to his feet, his eyes almost predatory now.  
"What's my name Ivan?" He spoke it softly by his ear, accentuated with a bite to his ear lobe, that sinful mouth breathing hot air over his neck, teeth nipping as he moved lower.  
"I asked you a question, Ivan. What's my name?" His hand moved down to Russia's straining erection, finger tips ghosting over the shift and head before disappearing just as quickly as they came. Torture.

"I can't remember." He groaned in admittance, his head lifting from the wall and staring into Canada's eyes.

"Naturally." Canada scoffed, rolling his eyes as he leaned forwards again.

His hand found Russia's erection once again, firmly stroking it as he whispered in Russia's ear. "My name is Matthew. Don't you dare forget it."

Russia groaned, finding it infinitely erotic as Canada licked down from his ear to his collar bone, biting down suddenly before sinking to his knees once again.

Russia's head hit the wall with a thud as Canada took him all at once, the head of Russia's dick hitting the back of Canada's throat before it was enveloped in that slick heat once more.

Russia could feel himself nearing the end, the mouth too hot, too skilled as his delicate hand came up to stroke what his mouth couldn't reach. It ended with a pop. "What my name Ivan?" Came the smooth voice before returning to its work. A whispered 'Matthew' earned Russia a moan, the vibrations sending sparks through the older nation.

"Oh god Matthew. Yes." His breath came in pants now, his hips jerking into the Canadian's mouth.

He took it all in stride, adjusting his tempo with that of Russia's thrusts, his teeth grazing the head just so. When those talented fingers came up to squeeze his balls, Russia knew it wasn't going to be long. And no way he was missing out on the opportunity to fuck the Canadian.

He gently wove his fingers into the younger man's hair and pulled him back, Canada released him, looking up confused. "Turn around and spread your legs."

Canada looked up at the older man blankly for a moment, eyes blinking and brows furrowed. And then the realization hit him, one brow raising and a smirk splitting onto his face.

"Excuse me?" The younger man tisked, leaning back a good measure before licking his lips. "Not how that works here Ivan." He leaned forwards licking up the side of Russia's erection and flicking his tongue across the tip gathering the pre cum that had gathered there.

"Here in Hyperdrive Ivan, I make the rules." He gave a quick suck to the head of Russia's dick before standing suddenly and turning towards the door. "But if you aren't in need of my services…" He let the sentence trail off as he reached for the door knob.

"Matthew." It was grunted, said through gritted teeth as Russia's hand grasped Canada's wrist. "Finish what you started."

"What's the magic word Ivan?" The Canadian sauntered back, falling to his knees in front of Russia, his hot breath on his dick.

"Matthew." It was almost a warning.

Canada ignored the tone, tongue slipping through his lips and ghosting over Russia's erection. "Close."

Russia sighed. He would give in this time. If only to insure he would get to fuck the man's brains out later. "Please."

Another quick lick, only enough to tease the taller man. "Did you forget my name already Ivan?"

"Matthew please." He groaned out

Russia was rewarded with a strangely deep chuckle that sent electric shocks up his spine as Canada sucked his neglected manhood into the soft warm mouth. And then that talented hand was at his balls, rolling and squeezing them just so. He looked down momentarily, only to meet the steely blue of Canada's defiant eyes.

And that sent him over. Hips jerking into the Canadian, his erection thrust deep into the blond's throat as it spilt its seed.

And Canada swallowed it all in stride. Smirking as he licked his lips, standing up and kissing Russia on the cheek.

"I'm really grateful you brought my phone all the way here Ivan." Canada spoke as he walked to the table and drank a measure of water before turning back. "But I think that's where we end our relations tonight. You have nothing left to offer me tonight."

Russia felt insulted. There was _so much_ he could give to Canada.

"I know. I know." The blue eyes beauty started. Seemingly reading the Russia's mind. "Here, in this club. In this room Ivan. I alone am in control. I make the rules, I can give you pleasure and take it away at a moment's notice. I am the center of attention. I have all the power. And there is no way I am giving that up for a quick fuck."

And then he was gone. Turning the door knob and striding from the room, turning the corner to what Russia assumed was the dance floor.

Russia wasn't sure how, but he made it back to his hotel room in one piece that night. He hardly slept, and was lost in thought for the entire day. He couldn't get the Canadian out of his head.

* * *

I'll try to get the next chapter up quick. Sorry if it's not to my usual caliber.

-Majestic Moose Out-


End file.
